


Story

by Thundercracker1999



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gay Robots, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thundercracker1999/pseuds/Thundercracker1999
Summary: 两只Seeker的小小罗曼史
Relationships: Skywarp/Thundercracker (Transformers)





	Story

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次在AO3发文，很多地方不太懂，望见谅

直到现在，thundercracker依然记得他和skywarp的第一次相遇。  
在阴暗的街角里，他看到一架黑紫色涂装的战斗机和几个军校生扭打在一起。那架飞机运用自己的瞬移能力把那几个大个子耍得团团转，其中一位更是连车翼都被硬生生地扯下来，愤怒地看着自己的车翼被瞬移者狠狠地摔在地上。另一位则拼尽全力向前挥拳，然而这在迅捷的瞬移者面前是徒劳的，他的拳头砸向了坚硬的墙壁，仅仅留下了几条扭曲的裂缝。不久之后，巡逻的街警便把几个聚众打架的军校生押走了，顺带用抑制器让那架行踪不定的黑紫色飞机安定了下来。在那几个军校生的咒骂声中，thundercracker知道了那架战斗机的名字——skywarp，也记住了那个家伙临走前对在一旁碰巧撞见这次斗殴事件的自己露出的笑。当时，在thundercracker的眼里，skywarp和自己的那些军校同学没什么区别，都是整天打群架的炉渣，只不过是一个会瞬移的炉渣罢了。thundercracker原本以为自己今后不会再与skywarp有什么交集，他可不希望自己跟喜欢闹事的家伙扯上什么关系。thundercracker在青丘的军校里面属于人不犯我我不犯人的那类，遇事能忍便忍，不过这并不代表他愿意乖乖挨打，所以当那几个醉鬼缠上他的时候，他也很快就跟对面打成一团，尽管thundercracker的实力不错，在军校里面也属于优等生，然而一个人也难以招架对面七八个人的一拥而上。正当thundercracker觉得自己快要撑不住的时候，意外发生了，他好像看见skywarp了，对方正向自己的方向走来。“不是吧……”thundercracker在芯中无奈地想着，自己今天也太倒霉了吧，碰见几个无故挑事的醉汉已经很糟糕了，怎么，连skywarp也想来凑热闹?但是，令thundercracker始料未及的事情再次发生了。skywarp站在他的那一边。他们之间的配合意外地很默契，几下就把那几个喝的醉醺醺的家伙放倒在地。街警闻讯赶来，这次skywarp在他们掏出抑制器之前便抓起水蓝色飞机的手，愉快地吹了声口哨带着thundercracker一起瞬移离开了。那是thundercracker自从走下流水线以来从未体验过的奇妙感觉，光镜中的自己渐渐地消失在扭曲的虫洞漩涡之中。突然，音频接收器旁传来了对方的声音。“你叫什么?”“thundercracker……”这就是他们之间的正式见面，thundercracker之后回想起来依然觉得很是不可思议。  
在那之后，skywarp就总是跟着他，这让thundercracker感到有些困扰，毕竟他习惯了独来独往的生活，身边突然多了一个身影让他很是不适应。不过他渐渐地也就习惯了skywarp的存在，也想不出什么好方法可以摆脱掉他，他知道skywarp不是架省油的飞机。  
这是他们数百万年相伴的开始。  
此后，他们几乎形影不离，skywarp似乎彻底赖上了thundercracker，不仅训练时凑在一起，还隔三差五地往他的舱室跑，甚至跟他挤在一张充电床上充电，而更加令thundercracker忧郁的是，skywarp不仅是一个起床困难户而且赖床时还死死地抱着thundercracker不撒手。于是，优等生thundercracker永远地失去了自己的全勤记录，变成了训练场上迟到次数最多的两架飞机之一，另外一个是害他迟到的罪魁祸首。thundercracker觉得普神一定恨透了他。  
真正使thundercracker意识到自己对skywarp抱持着何种感情的，是一次寻常飞行训练。他们像往常一样被分成一组，在青丘辽阔高远的天空比翼而飞，划出两道长长的尾迹。高空的气流掠过他锐利的机翼尖端，轻微的摩擦感令他感到愉悦无比，尤其是当他又一次地从高空中俯视地面上正在仰视着自己的汽车们，作为飞行者的与生俱来的骄傲感满溢而出，那是一种深深地印刻在火种深处的，属于天空的骄傲。身边的黑紫色身影一如既往地伴着他，令他感到无比的安芯，他莫名地感觉，和他一起在空中飞舞时的自己，是多么地完整。训练结束的当天夜晚，skywarp像往常一样从背后抱住了仰望夜空的thundercracker，这本是稀松平常的事情，然而这次却有一些不同。thundercracker分明感到自己的机体温度开始升高，排风扇运作的频率高出正常值，更重要的是，他感受到了自火种的深处传来的阵阵无名的波动。此后，这种情况发生得愈加频繁，thundercracker终于意识到了那阵波动的真正含义所在，渴望。于是他确信自己喜欢上了skywarp。然而他却对此毫不在意，因为这根本就是不可能的事情，他们的性格完全不合拍，skywarp那种类型的飞机怎么可能对自己感兴趣，他只是他的一个普通兄弟罢了，何必自找不快呢。  
光阴飞逝，很快，他们迎来了毕业，正当thundercracker准备为自己这段荒唐的暗恋画上无疾而终的休止符时，意外又一次降临在他的生活里。  
那天晚上，skywarp很晚都没有回来，thundercracker在内置通讯里多次呼叫他，得到的也只是对面沉默的回答和周围嘈杂的声音，正当thundercracker按捺不住内芯的焦虑，想要动身去寻找对方时，skywarp回来了。他摇摇晃晃地向前走着，机体上下散发着高纯的气味，高纯摄入过度甚至导致他的光学镜对焦都出了问题。thundercracker见状赶忙上去扶住了他，两个人就这样半扶半抱着向休息室走去。毕业之后，他们被分配到铁堡地质科学研究院担任警卫一职，薪水并不丰厚，于是合租在一间不大的公寓里面，而休息室则是共用的，里面摆着两个小小的充电床。thundercracker费了很大力气才勉强让skywarp躺在床上。就在thundercracker转身准备回到自己的充电床上好好休息一下时，skywarp猛地抓住了他的手，thundercracker还没回过神来就被对方摁倒在床上，他有些不知所措地看着光学镜中逐渐向自己逼近的面孔。“他……这是喝多了准备发酒疯了?”thundercracker在心中感叹自己可能又要成为倒霉的受害者了。skywarp缓缓靠近thundercracker的头部，在他的音频接收器旁低声说道:“我喜欢你……cracker”“啊?”一瞬间，thundercracker以为自己听错了，但是对面又重复了一遍，“cracker……我爱你……”thundercracker感觉自己的火种几乎停止跳动了，他颤抖着回应skywarp突如其来的告白，“我也是……warp，我……”“不，不可能的，你在骗我……”skywarp打断了thundercracker，“你不可能喜欢我这种类型的，我也知道你和starscream之间的关系……也许我本来就不应该跟你说这些的，可是我……”skywarp突然哽咽地难以发声，温热的清洗液滴落在thundercracker橘色的座舱上面，thundercracker过于震惊，一时语塞，他缓了好一会儿才哭笑不得地说道:“我跟starscream?”thundercracker忍不住笑了出来，skywarp有些恼怒地问道:“你笑什么?”“普神在上啊……不是...你怎么会觉得我喜欢starscream那个科学院的地质学家呢?”“我上次看到你们很亲密地在一起交谈些什么，而且……你不是很喜欢读书嘛一定很喜欢很聪明很有文化的那种类型，那个地质学家就挺符合的啊，我……我没有那么聪明……”“想不到你还挺有自知之明的嘛!”thundercracker又忍不住笑了起来，继而注视着对方的光镜认真地说道:“我与starscream只是普通……不，熟人而已，他只是几次三番对我宣传狂派的运动和思想，想要拉我入伙罢了，我真的对他没有那种想法的，如果我想的话，你觉得那架大白飞机会饶了我吗?warp，我真的……”thundercracker稍微停顿了一下，他不太擅长表达自己的感情，但是他终于还是将压抑已久的感情化成了话语。“warp，我爱你……”他们凝视着彼此红色的光学镜头，相拥而吻。他们火种的跳动声融为一体，形成共鸣，仿佛他们从未离开过彼此一般，和谐而安宁。这一刻，thundercracker感到了前所未有的完满感。  
之后，thundercracker才知道skywarp在军校时就对自己一见钟情，而自己却对此浑然不知，这不禁让他对自己作为剧作家和诗人的情商和敏锐产生了深深的怀疑。  
后来，在starscream的鼓动下，他们为了实现magetron为狂派事业构筑的美好蓝图，为了那个媲美黄金时代的理想社会而加入了狂派，他们翱翔于天空的羽翼上平添了一道充斥着血腥与屠戮的狰狞的标志，thundercracker难以忘记他们三个屠杀元老院时，那些腐败的议员们的火种熄灭于己手时那种强烈的冲击感，几乎令他感到眩晕，身边的skywarp却显得异常愉悦。  
再后来，内战爆发了，战争的规模不断扩大，以至于整个塞伯坦都笼罩在一片战火之中。战争中，他们携手同行，一起走过百万年的烽火岁月。他们并肩作战，无数次地将自己的后方交付给对方，他们比翼而飞，无数次地掠过硝烟弥漫的战场，为地面的生物带来痛苦的噩梦，他们亦无数次地挡在对方身前，使对方免于那些几乎致命的枪弹。  
每到寂静的夜里，那些漫天飞舞的残破的肢体，那些临死前的挣扎与哀嚎，那些渐渐熄灭的火种，变成灰色的机体总会于thundercracker浩瀚的数据之海中浮现而出，成为他挥之不去的梦魇。他时常会在夜间充电时突然上线，莫名地感到惊慌，这时，只有来自火种链接另一端平稳的律动能够使他安芯下来。实际上，在内芯深处，thundercracker自开战以来一直很恐惧。他害怕自己的爱人终有一天会离开自己，也难以接受链接断裂之后那种刻入火种深处的痛苦。这种不安的波动时常经由链接传向另一端，skywarp也时常默不作声地抱住thundercracker。这种沉默的拥抱会持续一段时间，直到他们再次准备好迎接未知的明天。  
终于，最终的战争来临了。  
thundercracker清楚地记得，战争结束后，他挣扎着从废铁中站起来，费力地循着火种链接对面微弱的讯息走去，他曾引以为傲的羽翼被炮火摧毁殆尽，浅浅的紫色液体不断地从被撕裂的电路处渗出，滴落在他裸露出内部电路的大腿上，终于，他找到了他，很明显，他现在的样子也不比thundercracker好到哪里，除了左翼尚且完好之外，其它的部分都显得残破不堪，链接另一端的波动渐趋微弱，几乎难以觉察到。thundercracker跪了下来，紧紧地抱住自己的爱人，无力地在芯中哀求着，“普神在上……求求您，不要……”thundercracker从未如此无助甚至绝望过。“嘿，我说……”怀中的机体传来了轻微的反应，“咱能轻点嘛，我要被你勒死了……”thundercracker一惊，稍微放松了一些，“放心，我没什么事……我的火种舱没什么问题，倒是你，你的脸还好吧?”顺着skywarp光镜的光芒，thundercracker的手摸着自己的右边脸，痛觉传感器立刻向中央处理器传送了一阵刺痛，他才发觉到自己的右半边脸已经被撕毁了，而他刚刚甚至都没有理会中央处理器的一系列检查报告。看到thundercracker一时失语的样子，skywarp突然笑了。  
“别担心，TC大美人，你就算真的毁容了我也不会嫌弃的。”  
主恒星缓缓地向地平线深处沉去，夜色笼罩着战后的一片废墟，一阵晚风掠过堆积成山的破碎的肢体和零件，扬起漫天的金属尘埃。在战后安静的一隅，他们只是静静地拥抱着彼此，他们的火种舱紧贴在一起，火种的律动和谐交融，仿佛他们从未分离一般。  
漫长的战争结束了，而他们都活下来了。  
这就是他们的故事，一个平凡的，普通的故事。

和平年代的后日谈  
“咔哧咔哧……”  
“储藏室里面有的是，想吃就自己去拿，干嘛总是抢我的?”  
“我就是想吃你嘴里叼着的这根。”  
skywarp毫不理会伴侣的不满，依然大声嚼着刚刚从thundercracker嘴边咬下来的一截能量棒，然后又凑到正在读着黄金时代戏剧集的教官兼业余剧作家的身旁，抚上他的座舱，手指轻轻划过胸甲的缝隙，引起一阵微弱的静电，敏感的蓝色seeker稍微颤抖了一下，继而扔掉厚厚的数据版，一把揽过自己的爱人，轻捏起对方的下巴，  
“怎么，昨天晚上还不够满足么?”  
“你说呢?”skywarp的手顺着他的胸甲一路抚摸到他大腿内侧的装甲缝隙，红色的光镜中充满了渴望。  
“呵……那好，我们继续昨天晚上还没做完的事情吧，这次可别那么快就下线充电了……”thundercracker的手也抚上对面黑色的机翼，机翼的表面光滑平整，那用鲜血涂抹而成的狰狞的标志早已消失不见，不仅仅从机翼上，也从这颗星球消失了。  
伴随着对方的爱抚，thundercracker明显感到自己的机体逐渐升温，尤其是某一个部位，开始明显地发烫，他不得不感叹着，无论跟自己的伴侣拆卸和对接过多少次，这个小混蛋总是能够用那么短的时间就让自己急躁难耐，或许这也是他的魅力之一，尽管他大多数时候看上去就是一个二愣子。  
不久，蓝色和紫色的装甲散落一地，他们忘我地吻着彼此，又开始了新一轮的交欢。

“嘿!warp，我们还得快点!”  
“哦得了吧，cracker，咱们迟到的时间都足够starscream结束他那又臭又长的演讲了!”  
然而，很明显，starscream演讲的时间远远超过了skywarp的预期，当他们缓缓降落在铁堡的战后纪念馆门前时，可以清楚地听到里面传来的starscream激昂的演讲声，他们相视一笑悄悄地溜进馆内，挑了一处不显眼的位置坐了下来。作为新一届元老院中旧有的狂派势力的代表，同时也是下一任领袖的热门人选，starscream正站在magetron的塑像前滔滔不绝地阐述着自己的英勇事迹与杰出贡献，skywarp的光镜渐渐黯淡下去，他昏昏欲睡地倚靠在thundercracker的身旁，小声抱怨道:“要是头儿还活着，早就把他揍到普神都认不出来了……”thundercracker无奈地笑了笑，搂紧了怀里稍显不满的伴侣，丝毫不顾及身旁的ramjet一副不爽的样子。  
终于，starscream那长到让skywarp差点崩溃的演讲结束了，他们就像之前几年一样，在停战协约签订的纪念日这一天漫步纪念馆中，去缅怀一下逝去的领袖，战友甚至是敌人。在博派的区域里，他们遇见了那两个一红一黄的家伙，sideswipe和他那自恋的艺术家哥哥sunstreaker，他们正亲昵地走在一起，而他们之间的伴侣关系更是连狂派这边的人们都知道了，简短的交谈和问候后，趁skywarp还没有和sunstreaker发生肢体冲突，thundercracker就赶紧拉着自己的火伴匆匆离开了，离开之前，thundercracker突然看到了sideswipe隐秘的不怀好意的微笑，这让他很是疑惑。  
临走之前，他们又回到狂派的区域，打算今年最后缅怀一下曾经的领袖，然而他们在这里竟然看到了博派的领袖，同时也是现任的塞伯坦的领袖。他显然没有察觉到身后两名seeker的到来，他的怀中抱着一束淡蓝色的花，静静地站在那尊雕塑的面前，望着自己多年以来的对手。thundercracker在他们被发现之前默默地拉着skywarp离开了纪念馆，他第一次觉得狂派内部盛传的两家领袖之间的那些风流往事也并非完全是空穴来风。  
走出纪念馆后，他们又遇见了那对好事的双胞胎，在经过亲切友好的交谈之后，skywarp和sunstreaker又纠缠在了一起，sideswipe和thundercracker费了好大劲才把自家的火伴拉开，而thundercracker这次又看到了sideswipe那不怀好意的笑，不过thundercracker这次明白了其中的用意，因为他突然注意到skywarp左侧机翼的背部有一块属于自己的蓝色的装甲，看都不用看，自己机翼背部的相同位置一定也是一块属于对方的装甲，thundercracker更加能够理解在starscream的演讲上，ramjet那副受到巨大伤害的模样。  
这场飞机和跑车的战争结束之后，某个自恋先生前胸的漆已经花了一大片，在自家兄弟信誓旦旦的全套护理服务的承诺中才忿忿不平地离去，这边黑紫色的飞机也不满地向火伴抱怨着，  
“他才又丑又笨呢，渣的，下次见面，我非拆了那辆破车!”  
“嗯……他说的前半句我不同意，你长得不难看，我对自己的审美水平还是有信心的，不过吧，他说的后半句我保留意见。”  
“我不笨!”  
“哦，是么?你读军校时的机械构造理论的答题板可是把讲师气得cpu都死机了!”  
“机械构造这种东西就是需要实践，光背有啥用啊，你看，我对咱们的机体构造多了解啊!”  
“快得了吧，都集中在哪里可以拆开哪里是敏感带这种问题上了吧?上次人手不够让你修我，你都能把线路接反了，要不是吊钩在旁边，你是不是都要把我的中央处理器安到推进器旁边了?”  
“那只是个意外，其实我……”  
他们就这样你一句我一句地拌着嘴，说说笑笑地走在夜晚的街道上，后来不知是因为谁的提议，他们腾空跃起，转换成飞机形态，在辽阔的深蓝色天幕间比翼而飞，就像之前数百万年以来的时光一般，而这次在前方等待他们的，不再是危机四伏，充满未知的战场，而是温暖的家。

主恒星缓缓升起，照耀着这颗饱经战乱的古老星球，人们又迎来了一个新的和平的日子。


End file.
